The Essence
The Essence is an alien entity of unknown power and existence, and appears to be highly malevolent. It is capable of speech. Appearance At current, little has been revealed about this creature. It seems to exist solely as a mimic of other beings, its true form some sort of gelatinous black substances. It can seemingly absorb both animate and inanimate matter, becoming walls, floors, furniture, and anything else needed. It is not hard to accidentally enter a structure that the creature is made up of, then die within as a result of having no way to leave. When it does take a form, it is vaguely humanoid with little discerning characteristics, however its eyes and teeth stick out particularly well against its body. After a previous encounter involving Sora, Chi Kobayashi, Colette, and Lumina Blankenheim, Chi and the others learned the creatures actual body mass is so incredibly large, that it fills several dimensions. Ultimately, the creature, in its current state, is thus unkillable. Personality The creature is sadistic, enjoying scaring its targets, attacking them in ways where the target lures itself into a trap it cannot escape. The creature tends to play psychological games with its targets, and appears to be in a perpetual state of happiness. It seems to deliberately create difficult scenarios for itself, and make problems for its own goals. This seems to be done entirely out of boredom. Even when presented with the ability to win, it refuses to seemingly out a desire for entertainment, preferring to work for its victory rather than take it at an opportune time. History During Monolith's attack on planet Yrale to obtain the future sight of Madame Yeza, the warriors attempt to strike Monolith and threaten open revolt. Monolith, in turn, enacts a glassing tactic in an effort to stop the open revolt. At current, The Essence wasn't even known to have been on the planet or to even exist. It suddenly came to appearance during an escape made by multiple civilians and soldiers. It manages to simultaneously devour multiple warriors crowded into a small room with minimal effort and nearly no noise before turning on the surviving warrior it left behind. At that moment, it had taken the appearance of another warrior, then tried to devour the survivor without any explanation. It survived the glassing tactic, blown into space in small particles. It would quickly make its way to the DWMA, where it would eat everyone on the planet over the course of just an hour, often tormenting some individuals before eating them. Death the Kid would end up devoured by the creature as it spoke with him, making jabs at his situation and asking bizarre questions. Eventually it would only answer one question: it was here because it was "just passing through". When Falaranion Capolom would eventually arrive alongside Colette and Touma Kamijou to investigate the sudden lack of contact with Kid, they would find the whole town abandoned. Colette would remark that she could not sense even the most basic of life forms such as plants and of insects. Furthermore, Fal would use his ability to search the past. The Essence itself was invisible to his own sight, but he could see a horrendous massacre. Some people were seemingly forced into killing themselves, some were dragged into solid walls, some were repeatedly struck against objects until death, and even more were simply grappled and drug into the ground. As Fal made his way through the school, the sighs of The Essence got worse, and eventually the group would realize that it devoured the planets inhabitants before devouring Kid. It left a massacre behind, but no evidence of itself beyond the historical viewing that Fal obtained. During Chi Kobayashi's resurrection wherein Moeru helped heal and revive him while Colette watched, The Essence showed up for unknown reason with the clear intention of absorbing and stealing Chi. Colette fought The Essence back and destroyed it with lightning, but it laughed and made it clear it would return again. In truth, Colette had failed to kill it at all, simply driving it back at its own decision. The Essence would appear again during their attack on Monolith in an effort to stop the revival of The White King, and would absorb Monolith, forcing Colette, Atlas, Misha, and Chi to give chase. Ultimately it would use Monolith to try and corrupt The White King, and held Chi in restraints. During this, it laughed as it explained they had "Been here once before", but that things were "Different this time". Chi eventually gave his body to The White King who used it to destroy himself and Monolith, leaving an injured Essence to fall through the clouds, laughing. The Essence would appear again during the attack on the Xanthos by Alexander, Atlas, Touma, Chi, Ieolon Silean, Falaranion Capolom, and Sora. It would face them briefly before telling Chi of Monolith's resurrection. When Chi asked how it could trust the being, The Essence laughed and responded "That's the best part! You can't!" before cackling as it exploded, vanishing to other sections of the universe. It would also appear briefly in the shack alongside a possessed Death the Kid, and activate the Subjugation Cube that everyone had been working on, before leaving without incident. Following their return to Earthland after the defeat of The Green King, the group of Chi, Colette, Lumina, and Sora would enter space and locate The Essence. Chi prepared everything he had for combat, and demanded The Essence bring its entire being here to settle this once and for all. Once it did, Chi noticed that the creature was massive, impossibly large. Most devastating, Chi realized it was too large to put all of its body mass in the current dimension, its its body spilling over several different ones in a line. Disheartened and realizing the danger of the creature at its full height, Chi asked why it hadn't just killed everyone, to which The Essence pointed out that it would be no fun to do so, far more excited at the concept of being on even footing or a disadvantage, rather than a win from such an advantageous situation. Powers The Essence is exceptionally dangerous. It outclasses nearly any gods before it, and can effectively destroy planets with ease. It cannot be detected for unknown reasons, so finding it is only a matter of stumbling over it, often unaware that it has laid a trap. The Essence is capable of devouring living matter, no matter if it is organic or not. it can create clones of anyone it has absorbed, change its form to them, and knows everything that person knows. Despite this, it seems to be in absolute control of everything it learns. The Essence has shown to be formidable even against the likes of Chi Kobayashi. Colette has managed to drive it back once, but failed to deal any significant damage to the being, possibly not hurting it at all. She claims to have seen it in her home dimension and that it "followed her", and Alexander claims to known it as well. One can conclude it is multiversal, and may have eaten entire dimensions. At current, the full extent of its powers are not well understood, but its ability to control a cosmic-level entity implies it may have the strength of an Ancient One, which would make it powerful beyond comprehension of mortals. Additionally, it has so much biomass that it is unfeasible to kill it. Even for an omnipotent god, The Essence is too strong and too large to kill as it currently exists, despite the creature repeatedly implying that there is a way and it will be found, delighting in the challenge. Category:God Category:Villain Category:Fobarimperius Category:Monolith